The Tekkit Classic Wiki:Requests for adminship/Watson 777
This RfA has been closed as successful. Final tally: Support-4 Neutral-0 Oppose-0 This RfA is now archived. Please do not modify it. [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] (talk) (blog) 22:11, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Watson_777 running for Bureaucrat Tekkit Wiki:Requests for adminship/Watson 777|action=edit&section=4}} Voice your opinion Scheduled to end 00:24, 31 October 2012 (UTC) I've been active on this wiki since the "revival" and have been an admin for almost as long. In that time I have been involved with every aspect of the wiki, from re-theming to main page edits to drafting guidelines (to name but a few). -- Watson 777 (talk) 00:24, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: Questions for the candidate Dear candidate, thank you for offering to serve The Tekkit Wiki by running for Bureaucrat. It is recommended that you answer these optional questions to provide guidance for participants: :1. What Bureaucrat work do you intend to take part in? ::A: The same as I have been doing as admin. :2. What are your best contributions to The Tekkit Wiki, and why? ::A:'I think creating the logo and re-theming the wiki are two of the best contributions I have made, as they brought new life to a very neglected wiki. Also, the work I did on adding the "Mods Used in Tekkit" section to the front page. In addition to all the page edits I have done to improve readability and reliability across the whole wiki. :'3. Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? ::A: Yes. With any online community (particularly as large as this) there are always conflicts. However when they have arisen I, to the best of my knowledge, have dealt with them as calmly and logically as possible and I will continue to do so. General comments }} * Links for Watson_777: ---- Please keep discussion constructive and civil. If you are unfamiliar with the nominee, please thoroughly review before commenting. Discussion Support I always see you cleaning up pages and in general being active. You've got my support. SirSilica (talk) 00:35, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Watson has been on even before me. I have never seen him make one edit that did not benefit the wiki. We tend to agree, which is a plus. He is certainly the most active admin, after me of course :P. He is on chat often, and is always willing to help the average noob who has their BatBox turned around the wrong way, and blocks only when necessary. Anyways, Watson has my vote for b'crat 100%. Good luck to you, sir. [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] (talk) (blog) 02:31, October 24, 2012 (UTC) I have always been in favor of having a second Bureaucrat. The fact that he and MinecraftRogue tend to agree is a definite plus. I think Watson is a fine choice. Mdouglas3 talk Watson is always cleaning up and maintaining the wiki. He responds with a civil manner and has a very kind nature of dealing with issues Cacher97 (Message • • • ) 23:17, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Oppose Neutral Category:Closed RfA's